Basiliskengift
by Schattenkind105
Summary: Harry trauerte um seinen Patenonkel und nur Arbeit konnte ihn ablenken. Aber während der Ferien zeigte sich eine unvorhergesehene Entwicklung und plötzlich war er nur noch beschäftigt. Immerhin fand er Menschen die ihm helfen konnten. Scheinbar waren Phönixtränen kein Allheilmittel...
1. Basiliskengift

Okay, das hier ist mein Plotbunny. Es ist jetzt so groß, dass ich es auch hier posten werde.

Vielleicht gefällt es ja jemandem :).

Ach so. Alles was ihr kennt gehört nicht mir. Die Zauberwelt sowie die verwendeten Personen sind Eigentum von JK Rowling und werden von mir zu speilen ausgeliehen.

Basiliskengift

Keuchend lehnte Harry an der Tür seines Zimmers. Das war knapp gewesen. Beinahe hätte Vernon ihn in die Finger gekriegt. Diese Ferien entwickelten sich von schlimm zu schlimmer und von da aus geradewegs zu höllisch.

Ganz ehrlich, vor drei Monaten war sein Leben noch in Ordnung gewesen, nicht perfekt aber in Ordnung.

Dann war Sirius Black, sein unschuldig inhaftierter Patenonkel, durch einige Fehler seinerseits und jede Menge fehlender Informationen von seiten der „Erwachsenen" in eine Falle getappt und vor seinen Augen gestorben.

Kurz danach wurden die Eltern seiner besten Freundin, einer muggelgeborenen Hexe namens Hermine Granger, getötet und sie selbst lag seitdem in einem Muggelkrankenhaus im Koma.

Die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass sie wieder aufwachen würde war gering, so gering sogar, dass demnächst die lebenserhaltenden Geräte abgeschaltet werden sollten. Im St. Mungos hätte man ihr vermutlich helfen können, aber niemand kümmerte sich darum. Und als er dem Mungos davon geschrieben hatte, bekam er als Antwort nur zurück, dass das alles geklärt wäre und einen Brief von Dumbledore mit der Anweisung sich nicht mehr darum zu kümmern. Aber scheinbar geschah überhaupt nichts.

Sein einziger Kontakt mit der magischen Welt; neben seinen Briefen an den Direktor seiner Schule, die dieser ignorierte; war sein bester Freund Ron Weasley. Ron stammt aus einer alten Reinblutfamilie, die allerdings durch ihr Pro-Muggel-Verhalten bei den meisten einflussreichen Familien und dem Ministerium in Ungnade gefallen war. Allerdings hatte sich das Verhältnis zwischen ihm und seinem besten Freund seit Hermines Verletzung verändert.

Ron war immer kälter und härter geworden, sein einziges Ziel im Leben war jetzt die Rache für Hermine. In jedem seiner Briefe drängte er Harry zum Kampf gegen Voldemort und die Todesser oder schrieb von neuen aggressiven Kampfflüchen.

Anfangs war es nett gewesen sich mit Ron so unterhalten zu können, sie konnten jetzt gemeinsam trainieren und er hatte gehofft, dass würde sie einander näher bringen, aber langsam wurde Ron ihm unheimlich.

Er war so fixierte auf sein Training, er spielte kein Quidditch mehr und aß nur noch wenn er kurz vor dem Umfallen stand. Alles was ihn vorher interessiert hatte war ihm jetzt unwichtig.

Er stürzte sich in sein Studium über dunkle Künste, ihre Abwehr und sogar grausige weißmagische Folterflüche, dabei wurde er von Dumbledore unterstützt.

Dazu kam noch, dass Ron gerade zu fanatisch allem gegenüber wurde, das nicht von Dumbledore genehmigt war. Harry verstand ja den Wunsch nach Schutz und Anerkennung aber das war Wahnsinn.

Hatte Ron früher gegen schwarzmagische Familien wie die Malfoys, Schwarze Magie an sich und Slytherins gewettert, so war er jetzt der Meinung auch Arithmantik und Antike Runen wären gefährlich, Hagrid wäre unberechenbar da er ein Halbriese war und auch seine eigenen Familie war vor harscher Kritik nicht sicher. Dumbledore dagegen wurde von ihm geradezu zum Gott erhoben.

Das schlimmste an der Sache war aber, das er dabei von den Erwachsenen unterstützt wurde! Sowohl Molly als auch Arthur waren der Meinung das er sich richtig verhalte und ermutigte ihn auch noch. Jeder von ihnen schrieb in den kurzen Briefen die sie schickte davon, dass Harry lieber heute als morgen gegen den dunklen Lord kämpfen sollte.

Rons und Dumbledores Bemühungen sorgten dafür, dass Fred und George aus der Familie ausgestoßen wurden, da sie weiterhin an Schwarzmagier ihre Streiche verkauften. Bei Harry bewirkten sie nur, dass er sich mehr mit den Traditionen der Zauberwelt und den unterschiedlichen Aspekten der Magie beschäftigte.

Das wiederum führte dazu, dass er seine Begabung in Sprachen entdeckte. Antike Runen und Latein aber auch Französisch und Gobbledock fielen ihm zu.

Das erste Mal war Lernen keine Notwendigkeit und Arbeit sondern Spaß und Entspannung. Durch das Lernen fühlte er sich Hermine näher, wenn sich Ron auch von ihm entfernte, es tröstete ihn. Ihn hatte eine solche Rastlosigkeit ergriffen, dass Faulenzen einfach keine Alternative war. Da Dumbledore ihm aus Sicherheitsgründen verboten hatte das Haus zu verlassen und seine Familie nun mal seine Familie war, verbrachte der junge Mann seine Tage in seinem Zimmer, vor seinen Büchern. Er hatte damit angefangen seine Zauberbücher durchzuarbeiten von der ersten Klasse an und studierte jetzt schon zusätzliche Bücher für Verteidigung, da die neue Bücherliste noch nicht gekommen war.

Aber das Zauberwissen befriedigte ihn nicht. Er hatte bemerkt, dass er sich viel mehr merken konnte seit er 100prozentig bei der Sache war und er wollte mehr über die Welt wissen.

Vor allem da sie Hermine so wichtig gewesen war. Seine Gefühle für Hermine waren im letzten Jahr über Freundschaft hinaus gegangen und sie hatte es gewusst. Hermine war für ihn wie eine Schwester gewesen. Ein Teil seiner Familie. Sie stand der magischen Welt ebenfalls allein gegenüber, da ihre Eltern sie einfach nicht verstanden. Sie hatten beide entschieden es geheim zu halten und jetzt würde es wohl für immer geheim bleiben. Dieser Teil seines Lebens ging niemanden außer ihn etwas an.

Wissen war Macht. Das hatte Hermine letztes Jahr immer wieder gesagt. Nach dem Ministeriumsfiasko hatte er den Sinn darin erkannt. Wissen war Macht und die brauchte er dringend!

Also lernte er alles über die Muggelwelt was er finden konnte.

Er fragte sogar Dudley nach dessen alten Schulbüchern, nahm an einem Internetunterrichtsprogramm teil und las alles was ihm in die Finger kam. Besonders die Naturwissenschaften und Mathe interessierten ihn, neben den Sprachen.

Gleichzeitig mit Mathe begann er dann Arithmantik zu lernen. Er hatte Hermine kurz vor dem Angriff um ihre Notizen gebeten und sie hatte ihm gleich für sämtliche Fächer etwas geschickt. Mitschriften, Lernzettel, Aufsätze und ein Buch mit den Schulregeln.

Je mehr er lernte desto mehr erkannte er wie blind er eigentlich gewesen war. Er hatte einfach dem erstbesten freundlichen Wesen vertraut. Ganz toll Potter. Kein Wunder das er dauernd ihn Schwierigkeiten kam. Er glaubte ja auch einfach alles was er hörte. Egal ob über Schwarze Magie oder bestimmte Leute (Malfoys), er nahm die Vorurteile anderer Menschen einfach als seine eigenen an.

Genauso hatte Dudley gehandelt, darum konnte Harry ihm nicht wirklich böse sein. Der Rest der Familie war da allerdings ein anderes Thema.

Apropos Familie...

„Junge!" Petunia stand unten an der Treppe und schrie zu ihm hinauf. „Auf dem Küchentisch liegt ein Aufgabenzettel und dein Abendessen. Vernon, Dudley und ich fahren jetzt zu Tante Marge. Benimm dich ja anständig." Da er das Haus nicht verlassen durfte, zu seinem Schutz, mussten die Dursleys ihn wohl oder übel zu hause lassen. Als Bestrafung dafür war der Aufgabenzettel dann aber auch ellenlang.

Zaun streichen

Garage aufräumen

Unkraut jäten

Briefkasten entrosten

Rasen mähen

Garagentor streichen

Dudleys Raum aufräumen

Wohnzimmer putzen

Fensterläden ausbessern

Tiefkühlfach enteisen

Und noch einiges mehr. Das sollte er in drei Tagen schaffen? Was glaubten die den was er war, ein Roboter? Am Besten machte er sich gleich dran. Wenn er den Zaun jetzt noch strich konnte der über Nacht trockenen und morgen konnte er dann Rasen mähen ohne seine Arbeit zu ruinieren. Also los.

Stunden später war er zumindest mit den Streicharbeiten fertig, allerdings auch vollständig mit Farbe eingesaut. Nach einer raschen Dusche ging er in der Küche auf die Suche nach seinem Abendessen. Der Kühlschrank wurde von Vernon seit letztem Sommer verschlossen und in den Küchenschränken war auch nichts. Ungläubig drehte er sich dem Küchentisch zu. „Das ist doch nicht ihr Ernst!" schimpfte der grünäugige Teenager dann los.

Auf dem Tisch lagen genau drei Kartoffeln! DREI KARTOFFELN! Davon wurde doch kein Zwerg satt, ganz zu schweigen davon, dass es drei Tage anhalten sollte. Stöhnend fand er sich damit ab, dass er entweder hungern oder den Kühlschrank aufbrechen musste. Dann machte er sich daran in der Küche erst mal Ordnung zu schaffen, den selbstverständlich hatte niemand irgendetwas weg geräumt.

Nachdem das Geschirr abgewaschen und in den richtigen Schränken war, brachte er Dudleys Gameboy in sein Zimmer. Dort fand er auf dem Bett ( der einzigen waagerechten freien Fläche) einen kleinen Beutel, darin waren fünf Dollar und zwei Brötchen. Dudley bemühte sich wirklich nett zu sein, dumm nur das Harry ja nicht einkaufen gehen konnte. Naja, zwei Brötchen waren immerhin schon fast ein Frühstück.

Lächelnd betrat Harry erneut die Küche und begann die Kartoffeln zu schälen. Ein Vogel vor dem Fenster lenkte ihn nur sekundenlang ab, aber es reichte damit er sich schmerzhaft in den Zeigefinger schnitt. Einige Blutstropfen fielen von seinem Finger, bevor er ihn in seinen Mund steckte und an der kleinen Wunde saugte. Er war völlig auf seinen schmerzenden Finger fixiert, als ein zischendes Geräusch seine Aufmerksamkeit erregte.

Er blickte nach unten auf den Tisch und sah erstaunt zu wie sich kleine Löcher in sein Schneidbrettchen brannten. Langsam nahm er den Finger aus dem Mund und hob vorsichtig das Brettchen an. Der Blutstropfen brannte sich gerade unten durch das Holz. Reflexartig streckte er die Hand aus und fing ihn auf.

Eine halbe Stunde später saß er vollkommen verwirrt im Wohnzimmer vor einem zerschmolzenen Glas, einem schmierigen Stahlmesser und einem löchrigen Holzbrettchen. Das Glas verwandelte sich immer mehr in einen schimmernden See und das Messer war inzwischen weich wie ein Gummiband. Alle drei Gegenstände waren in der letzten halbe Stunde in direkten Kontakt mit seinem Blut gekommen.

Nachdem er sich das Brettchen näher angesehen hatte, hatte er einige Versuche unternommen und zu dieser Schlussfolgerung war er gekommen:

Sein Blut war ein hochwirksames Gift. Und zwar sowohl gegen anorganische Stoffe als auch gegen organische, was die kläglichen Überreste einer der Kartoffeln bewiesen. Das einzige was nicht von dem Gift beeinflusst wurde, war er selbst. Weder von innen noch von außen schien es eine Wirkung an ihm zu haben, immerhin hatte er seinen Finger im Mund, mal abgesehen von dem Blut in seinen Adern. Und auf seiner Haut war das Blut einfach nur Blut. Ein warmer roter Fleck. Aber weiter kam er nicht.

Woher kam es? War es gefährlich? Wie sollte er damit umgehen? Wenn sollte er um Hilfe bitte? Was sollte er tun? In dem Augenblick knurrte sein Magen und ganz pragmatisch entschied er erst einmal etwas zu essen.

Nach seinem kartoffellastigen Abendessen konnte man Harry Potter, den Jungen-der-lebt, den Helden der Zauberwelt, den strahlenden Gryffindorgoldjungen, mit verzweifeltem Gesichtsausdruck auf den Treppenstufen seines Zuhauses sitzen sehen.

Er wusste er musste jemanden um Hilfe bitten, aber wenn? Wer würde ihn nicht sofort ins Mungos bringen für verschiedenste Tests( viel zu gefährlich fürs Mungos), einsperren zur eigenen Sicherheit (nicht dass das viel anders wär als jetzt) oder ihn für eine Gefahr halten und umbringen wollen (vielleicht verwandelte er sich ja in eine Schlange, Parsel konnte er ja auch. Uhh wie wahrscheinlich).

Das schloss so ziemlich jeden aus. Auf jeden Fall Dumbledore (der hatte ihn ja schon eingesperrt) und damit leider auch Ron und die anderen Weasleys außer den Twins. Die wiederrum wollte er nicht fragen, sie hatten schon genug Probleme.

Snape hasste ihn zwar nicht, nach langen Diskussionen mit Hermine war er zu dieser Erkenntnis gekommen, aber er würde ihn trotzdem an Dumbledore verraten.

Hermine oder Sirius waren beide … verhindert und ansonsten traute er niemandem genug.

Auch am nächsten Tag kam er zu keinem Ergebnis. Er arbeitete seine Liste ab bis auf das Wohnzimmer und die Garage und gab es dann schließlich auf. Er musste wohl doch den Twins schreiben. Er kritzelte mit einem Kuli schnell eine Einladung zu sich nach Hause auf einen Zettel, ohne Adresse oder Namen und band diesen an das Bein von Hedwig. „So schnell wie möglich zu den Twins, ja meine Schöne?"

Die bildhübsche weiße Eule stieß sich von seinem Arm ab und flog davon. Bis London sollte sie etwa zwei Stunden brauchen und dann müssten die Twins bald da sein.

Im Morgengrauen suchte Harry verzweifelt den Horizont ab. Wo blieb Hedwig?

„Wo bist du mein Mädchen? Ich wünschte du wärst zurück!"

„Harry Potter, Sir. Dobby hat Harry Potters Eule."

„Ahhhhh!" Der grünäugige Junge sprang in die Luft und stolperte prompt über seinen Bettrand. Glücklicherweise landete er sicher auf der dünnen Matratze.

Mitten in seinem Zimmer war Dobby der Hauself aufgetaucht und in seinen Händen hielt eine wild flatternde zeternde Hedwig.

„Hedwig", kam es erleichtert von Harry, „oh dem Himmel sei Dank. Wo hast dusie gefunden?"

„Miss Eule war in Hogwarts bei Mister Riese."

„In Hogwarts? Aber was wollte sie denn in Hogwarts?"

„Das weiß Dobby nicht, aber Miss Eule ist oft da. Dobby muss zurück, aber wenn Harry Potter, Sir noch etwas braucht ruft er Dobby, ja?"

„Versprochen, Dobby!" Er lächelte den kleinen Kerl dankbar an und schon war Dobby auch schon wieder weg. Harry blickte lange auf seine Eule. Hedwig in Hogwarts? Öfter? Was bedeutete das?

Den Brief an die Zwillinge trug sie auch nicht mehr, aber wenn sie bei den Twins gewesen wäre, wären diese inzwischen hier. Also war Hedwig erst nach Hogwarts geflogen? Aber warum? Seine Post sollte doch privat sein! Warum sollte Hedwig das tun? Oder Hagrid?

Langsam nahm er ein neues Stück Pergament.

_„Lieber Hagrid,_

_warum bringt meine Eule meine Post nach Hogwarts?_

_Grüße Harry"_

Damit schickte er Hedwig los. Plötzlich fühlte er sich so ausgelaugt, Konnte er den niemandem trauen? Auf dem Rücken liegend weinte sich der Retter der Zauberwelt in seinem einsamen Zimmer in den Schlaf.

Am nächsten Tag stand er früh auf, er hatte eine Entscheidung getroffen. Er schrieb einen Brief, so höflich und freundlich wie er konnte, der den Empfänger über seine prekäre Postlage informieren würde sowie eine Entschuldigung an die gesamte Familie für sein Verhalten über die letzten Jahre ausdrückte. Leider wäre er gnadenlos unvorbereitet um mit den Adelskreisen der magischen Gesellschaft umgehen zu können. Gewisse Beeinflussungen hätten ihm leider einen falschen Eindruck vermittelt.

Diesen Brief steckte er in einen Umschlag, schrieb die Adressen vorne drauf und verschickte ihn per Muggelpost. Hoffentlich kam er an.

Auf einem schmalen silbernen Tablett lag wie jeden Morgen die Post. Während der Hausherr hindurch schaute, unterhielten sich der Sohn des Hauses und seine Mutter über die mögliche Tagesplanung. Zumindest solange bis ein ersticktes Keuchen ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf den dritten Bewohner des riesigen Manors lenkte. Lucius Malfoy schluckte bevor er seiner Frau den hässlichen Muggelbrief gab. Seine Frau zeigte ihr Erstaunen lediglich durch ein elegantes Augenbrauen hochziehen, dann öffnete sie den Brief und widmete sich dem Inhalt. Bereits nach wenigen Sätzen wurde ihr Gesichtsausdruck zornig und als sie zur Zweiten Seite kam gerade zu mörderisch. „Lucius," zischte sie „ich werde meine Schwester besuchen. Erwarte mich nicht vor heute Abend zurück."

Damit stand sie auf und rauschte aus dem Raum ohne weiter auf die beiden Männer hinter ihr zu achten.

Draco streckte die Hand aus und nahm den Briefumschlag an sich, während er ihn in seinen Fingern drehte fiel ihm der Absender ins Auge:

Harry James Potter

In Lestrangemanor schlugen die Flammen des Kamins einen Moment hoch, bevor sie sich grün verfärbten und Narzissa Malfoy heraus trat. Sie gönnte dem wartenden Hauselfen keinen zweiten Blick sondern lief sofort in den Salon. „Bella..BELLA…Bellatrix Black!"

Narzissa lief durch Lestragemanor bis sie vor dem Zimmer ihrer älteren Schwester zustehen kam.

Bellatrix Lestrage nee Black öffnete, gekleidet in traditionelle Trauerkleidung und mit nur schwach überschminkten Tränensäcken unter den Augen, die Tür. „Was möchtest du Schwester? Es ist eine Zeit der Trauer im Hause Black. Dein Verhalten ist einer Black nicht würdig."

Entgegen der öffentlichen Meinung war Bellatrix keineswegs vollständig übergeschnappt, sie litt lediglich unter kurzen Realitätsverlusten. Während eines solchen Realitätsverlustes hatte sie den Stupor auf ihren Cousin abgeschossen und war danach Harry Potter begegnet.

Seitdem trauerte sie um Sirius.

Ihr Cousin war der Einzige gewesen der sie vollständig verstehen konnte. Sie hatten sich geschworen, sollte sie jemals Kinder haben, würde es zwischen ihnen keine Unterschiede geben. Jedes Kind von Sirius wäre auch Bellas und vica versa.

Und sie hatte diese Bindung auf die schlimmstmögliche Art verraten. Sie hatte Sirius getötet und seinen Fastsohn angegriffen!

Narzissa schaute bedauernd auf ihre Schwester, sie war völlig gebrochen.

„Bella. Ich ..Es gibt vielleicht eine Möglichkeit es zumindest besser zu machen." Es tat ihr in der Seele weh ihre Schwester so zu sehen. Dieser Brief würde vielleicht gleich zwei Probleme lösen und zwei Menschen helfen.

Bellatrix Kopf ruckte hoch, ihre Augen waren weit aufgerissen.

„Was..." Bella musste schlucken, „Was kann ich tun?"

Die Blonde schob ihrer Schwester den Brief zu.

Sehr geehrte Miss Black,

Ihr Wissen über die Alten Traditionen und Ihr weitbekannter Abscheu gegenüber Unwissenheit, sowie die Reputation Ihrer Familie als Schwarzmagier haben mich davon überzeugt Ihnen zu schreiben.

Als erstes möchte ich gern vorbringen, dass meine Wahl Ihres Titels durchaus Ihre Richtigkeit hat. Ich bin mir Ihres Status als Lady Malfoy bewusst. Ihnen ist gewiss bekann das es gewisse Animositäten zwischen den männlichen Mitgliedern der Malfoyfamilie und mir gab und ich würde diese Spannungen gern aus dieser Angelegenheit heraushalten.

Nun zu meinem Anliegen. Wie Ihnen gewiss bewusst ist, bin ich der Erbe einer Alten und Reinen Familie als letztes lebendes Mitglied der Potters. Bedauerlicherweise weiß ich dank meiner Unterbringung bei Muggeln nur sehr wenig über meine Geburtsrechte und Pflichten.

Dies würde ich gern ändern.

Ich bin bereit mich Ihnen in diesem Unterricht unterzuordnen und unvoreingenommen zu bleiben.

Ich benötige wirklich Ihre Hilfe.

Sofern Sie bereit sind mir in dieser Angelegenheit zu helfen, möglicherweise in dem Sie mir Lesematerial zur Verfügung stellen, schicken Sie mir doch bitte Ihre Eule.

Ebenso wäre ich Ihnen dankbar, wenn Ihr Bote auf meine Antwort warten würde.

Ich habe Grund die Loyalität meines eigenen Boten in Frage zu stellen.

Bitte nehmen Sie keinen Anstoß an meiner Art der Kontaktaufnahme, Muggelpost war meine beste Möglichkeit.

Außerdem möchte ich Ihnen mein tiefes Mitgefühl für Ihren Verlust aussprechen. Sirius Black war auch für mich ein wichtiger Teil meines Lebens und ich verstehe Ihren Schmerz. Sie sind nicht allein!

Hochachtungsvoll

Harry J. Potter

Bella las den Brief und als sie fertig war hob sie den Kopf. Narzissa sah erfreut eine Spur ihres alten Kampfgeistes hindurch blitzen. „So ein pfiffiges Kerlchen. Los helfen wir ihm."

Hatte Narzissa bis eben noch gezweifelt ob sie dem Jungen helfen sollte, so überzeugte der Enthusiasmus ihrer Schwester sie sofort. Solange Bella so strahlte konnte dies kein Fehler sein.

Die beiden Blackschwester schlossen sich für den restlichen Nachmittag in der Bibliothek ein. Als sie wieder heraus kamen, hielten sie einen Brief und ein Buch in den Händen. Bellatrix rief ihren Uhu „Obelix" und schickte ihn mitsamt Brief, Paket und Anweisung zu warten auf in den Ligusterweg. Jetzt konnten sie nur noch warten. Hoffentlich stimmte er zu.

Obelix näherte sich Surrey und wich geschickt den hellerleuchteten Fenstern aus, als ihm eine Schneeeule entgegen kam. Hedwig folgte ihren Anweisungen und versuchte dem unbekannten Uhu seine Fracht abzunehmen. Keine unbekannte Eule durfte sich ungecheckt Harry nähern. Aber Obelix hatte eigene Ideen und er brachte einen Auftrag immer zu ende. Hedwig reagiere aufgebracht auf seine Weigerung. Niemand verweigerte ihr den Gehorsam! Hedwig war bisher nur mit braven Posteulen von Hogwarts oder den Weasleyeulen in Kontakt gekommen.

Obelix aber war ein ganz anderes Kaliber und definitiv ein paar Stufen zu hoch für sie. Der große Uhu schlug ihr mit einem Flügel über den Kopf und betäubte sie damit. Dann fing er ihren schlaffen Körper in einer Kralle und trug die Eule mit sich zu dem einzigen offenen Fenster in der Straße.

Am nächsten Morgen streckte sich der schmale, schwarzhaarige Junge auf dem Bett. Obelix beobachtete ihn genau. Heftiges Klopfen an der Tür lenkte den Uhu ab aber er bewegte sich nicht. Der Junge auf dem Bett dagegen begann sich zu bewegen und öffnete träge ein Auge.

Dunkles Grün glitzerte in der einfallenden Sonne als sich das Lid hob. Seufzend rief Harry: „Ja? Was ist denn?"

„Steh auf." Kreischte Petunia vor der Tür. „Dudley will zum Training und Vernon zur Arbeit und du faulenzt hier rum. Mach das du raus kommst."

Harry legte einen Arm über seine Augen und stöhnte, bevor er sich aufsetzte. Den Aufschrei erstickte er gerade noch so. Er saß Auge in Auge mit dem größten Uhu den er je gesehen hatte,

Harry musste sich erst einmal wieder beruhigen. Tief durchatmend lehnte er sich an das Kopfteil seines Bettes dabei ließ er den riesigen Vogel auf seinem Bettpfosten nicht aus den Augen. Vorsichtig schob er sich auf der Fensterseite seines Bettes auf den Boden und glitt durch den kleinen Raum auf Hedwigs Käfig zu. Es verwunderte ihn, dass seine Eule sich noch nicht gemeldet hatte. Normalerweise machte sie jedes Mal einen Riesenaufstand sobald sich eine fremde Eule seinem Haus näherte. Ein Blick in den Käfig enthüllte das Geheimnis: seine wunderschöne Schneeeule lag bewusstlos ihn ihrem Käfig. Er drehte sich um und warf dem Uhu einen vorwurfsvollen Blick zu. Selbiger schien ihm das Vogeläquivalent eines Schulterzuckens zu zuwerfen und schob ihm dann ein vorher unbemerktes Paket zu. Es war mit einem Band an seine Kralle befestigt und lag momentan auf Harrys Bett.

Auf dem Paket war ein Brief befestigt.

Den Vogel genau im Auge behaltend, beeilte sich Harry den Brief und das Paket an sich zu nehmen. Kaum berührte er das Paket, löste sich das Band von der Kralle des Vogels und der Uhu verließ das Zimmer um draußen auf einem Baum zu landen. dort würde er den Tag über ruhen, bis er gebraucht wurde.

Harry dagegen kam nicht zur Ruhe. Noch bevor er seine Post öffnen konnte, polterte Dudley an seine Tür. „Beeil dich Potter. Vater wacht gleich auf und du weißt wie er ist. außerdem wird Mutter ungeduldig und ich bin hungrig. Los beweg dich!"

Er war immer noch kein angenehmer Zeitgenosse, aber Smeltings half langsam aber sicher. Harry versteckte das Päckchen unter seinem Bett und verschloss die Tür von Hedwigs Käfig. So Leid es ihm tat, er konnte nicht riskieren das sie jemanden warnte.

Harry verbrachte den Tag dann mit Hausarbeit. Putzen, Kochen und hinter der Familie her räumen und natürlich war nie jemand zufrieden. Vernon war heute ganz besonders fies. Er schimpfte, er kippte Salz ins Essen, er beschmutzte absichtlich das Garagentor und insgesamt war der Tag heute irgendwie schwierig. Glücklicherweise versuchte er nicht mehr Harry mit körperlicher Gewalt einzuschüchtern. Petunia hatte dem vor einiger Zeit einen deutlichen Riegel vorgelegt, damit das Jugendamt nicht aufmerksam wurde. Jetzt drohte er nur noch die Zaubersachen zu verbrennen oder Hedwig zu töten. Nicht das das besser wäre.

Aber auch so geschahen genug seltsame „Unfälle" sobald Vernon in der Nähe war. Dachziegel, die aus dem Nichts vom Dach fielen; ein Baseballschläger der „abrutschte" oder ein Auto das ihn fast an der Garagenrückwand platt quetschte. Nie genug um ihn zu verletzten aber genug um ihm die Bedrohung deutlich zu machen. Vernon konnte ihn echt nicht leiden.

Naja, was hatte er erwartet. Das Ende dieses tollen Tages war dann auch passend. Ohne Essen ins Bett und das erst um kurz vor Mitternacht.

Endlich kam er in sein Zimmer und damit zum Lesen seiner Post.

Kurze Zeit später sah man einen zierlichen, schwarzhaarigen jungen Mann vollkommen bewegungslos auf einem schmalen Bett sitzen. Der Mund stand ihm offen, seine Augen waren weitgeöffnet und ihnen seinen schlaffen Händen lag ein mehrseitiger Brief. Das Zetern einer schneeweißen Eule schreckte ihn auf.

Der grünäugige Mann blickte ungläubig auf den Brief in seinen Händen. Manche Phrasen wirbelten in seinem Kopf durcheinander. „Black über alles." „Familie zuerst." „Selbstverständlich nehme ich diese Herausforderung an…", „Erbe der Häuser Potters und Black…", „gemeinsame Verwandte Dorea Black…".

Neue Informationen waren auf ihn eingeströmt und er musste dies erst einmal ordnen. Das wichtigste war, dass Miss Black bereit war ihm zu helfen, wenn auch nur unter einer Bedingung. Sie wollte, dass er ihrer Schwester eine zweite Chance zugestand.

Hat es gefallen? Interessiert dran?

LG

Schattenkind


	2. Familie und Erbstücke

Familie und Erbstücke

Bellatrix Black…

Die Frau, die Nevilles Eltern gefoltert hatte…

Die Frau, die in Azkaban dafür mit jahrelanger Folter (denn was waren Dementoren anderes) gebüßt hatte…

Die Frau, die Sirius getötet hatte…

Die Frau, die, ihrer Schwester zufolge, seit Wochen um ihren Cousin trauert…

Bellatrix Black….

Wut vernebelte ihm fast die Sinne. Sie brachte seinen Kopf zu wirbeln. Bilder aus dem Ministerium zuckten vor seinen Augen. Aber konnte er sie verdammen? Hatte nicht jeder eine zweite Chance verdient?

Narzissa hatte von einem Schwur geschrieben.

Einem Blackfamilienspruch, der es unmöglich machen würde, dass die Verwender sich belogen. Dieser Spruch wäre ihre Sicherheit.

Harry konnte niemandem etwas über die möglicherweise dunkle Natur des Unterrichtsstoffes erzählen und niemand konnte seine Geheimnisse erfahren.

Er konnte sie nicht ausliefern und sie ihn auch nicht.

Das war doch gar nicht schlecht. Sie würden sich auch nicht gegenseitig schaden können, durch die Medien oder auch direkte Gewalt. Das klang alles positiv und um das zu erreichen musste er nur der Mörderin seiner einzigen Familie eine zweite Chance geben. Als ob das möglich…

Dorea Black…

Der Name glitt plötzlich durch seinen Geist. Narzissa hatte etwas von Dorea Black geschrieben. Dort..

" Dorea Black ist Ihre Großmutter gewesen und die Schwester meines Vaters. Der Verwandtschaftsgrad ist nicht besonders eng aber er gibt Ihnen genug Blackblut um Sie zur Familie zu zählen…"

Er hatte Familie. Narzissa und Bellatrix waren Familie und Familien verziehen einander. Verdammt er brauchte Narzissa und wenn die einzige Möglichkeit war mit der anderen Black auch zu reden, dann war das eben so!

Seine angespannte Körperhaltung lockerte sich. Sein Licht, das während seines Gedankensturmes angefangen hatte zu flackern, beruhigte sich wieder und er traf seine Entscheidung. Er brauchte diese Hilfe. Er würde seine Meinung über Bellatrix zurück halten, bis sie sich trafen. Er konnte es bei Narzissa warum nicht auch bei Bellatrix. Bellatrix Lestrange hatte Sirius getötet aber Bellatrix Black kannte er noch nicht. Das konnte doch nicht so schwer sein.

Mit diesen Gedanken im Hinterkopf schrieb er einen knappen Dankesbrief an Narzissa. Er wollte ihn schon abschicken, da fielen ihm ihre Fragen an ihn ein. Fragen über seine Lebenssituation, seine Familie, sein Grundwissen und über sein Eulenproblem. So schnell und hastig wie er konnte hetzte er über die ersten beiden Fragen, nahm sich Zeit für die Dritte und erklärte knapp die Vierte. Dann schickte er den Brief mit dem Uhu ab. Der machte ihm übrigens auch Angst!

Die Lestrangebrüder standen in ihrem eigenen Haus vor verschlossenen Türen. Zissa und Bella hatten die Bibliothek und den angrenzenden Salon für sich beansprucht. Keiner von Beiden hatte Lestrangemanor seit dem Brief verlassen. Sie verbrachten die Zeit gemeinsam, erinnerten sich an ihre Kindheit zurück und planten ihren nächsten Schritt. Innerlich vibrierten sie geradezu vor Ungeduld.

Lucius Malfoy vibrierte auch aber nicht vor Ungeduld. Er versuchte, seitdem dieser Brief gekommen war, seine Frau zu erreichen, ohne Erfolg.

Er hasste nicht wissen und jetzt wusste er nicht nur Nichts, er war auch noch verwirrt. Und Draco war ebenfalls ratlos. Was zum Geier wollte Potter von Narzissa? Und warum schrieb er per Muggelpost? Und wieso war seine Frau nicht erreichbar und…

Wieso polterten Rabastan und sein Bruder gerade durch seinen Kamin?

Nach einigen Erklärungen (Bella und Narzissa hatten sie rausgeworfen), entschieden die drei Männer gemeinsam zu leiden. Nach kurzer Zeit gesellte sich auch noch Draco und eine Flasche Feuerwiskey dazu. Das wars dann mit den Sorgen.

Einige Tage schrieben sich die drei „Blacks" jetzt schon Briefe und sie alle lernten mit jedem Brief mehr. Das brüchige Verständnis zwischen den Frauen und Harry entwickelte sich schnell zu Vertrauen. Nicht genug um wahre Geheimnisse zu erzählen oder die Seele auszubreiten aber genug um sie um Hilfe zu bitten. Obelix überbrachte weiterhin die Briefe während Hedwig eingesperrt blieb. Es war sonst einfach zu unsicher.

Es war der 30. Juli und Harry bereitete sich darauf vor Schlafen zu gehen. Kurz vor Mitternacht würde für sein Geburtstagsritual sein Wecker klingen, auch wenn er keine Geschenke erwartete. Hermine war so gut wie tot, Ron würde ihm nur Kampfbücher schicken und Hagrid war zu einem Auftrag weg. (Was auch erklärte wieso Harry noch keine Antwort auf seine Frag bekommen hatte.) Aber er würde wach sein.

Er wachte auf, aber nicht durch seinen Wecker. Irgendetwas anderes hatte ihn geweckt. Er drehte den Kopf und fiel prompt rückwärts vom Bett vor Schreck. Auge in Auge mit einem Riesenuhu. Irgendwie kannte er das.

Obelix hatte es sich auf seinem Kissen neben ihm gemütlich gemacht und ihn beobachtet. Harry atmete erleichtert aus.

Obelix beobachtete den jungen Zauberer amüsiert. Er fand es witzig, dass der Zauberer sich immer noch so erschreckte. Anfangs hatte er die dauernden Botengänge als nervig empfunden. Er war ein Uhu verflixt und keine Posteule. Aber dann hatte er festgestellt, dass der Junge sehr sensibel reagierte. Er bemerkte ihn üblicherweise sehr schnell und reagierte immer wieder wie ein erschrecktes Kaninchen. Das durfte auch ein sadistischer Uhu witzig finden, danke schön.

Etwas anderes was seine Besuche lustig machte, war die Reaktion der hübschen Schneeeule. Seine Besitzerin (Bella) hatte ihm von dem Verrat erzählt. Was fiel der Eule ein ihren Besitzer zu verraten und das Postgeheimnis zu brechen? Das war jedem Posttragenden Vogel ein Heiligtum!

Jedenfalls neckte Obelix die Eule jedes Mal. Er plusterte sich vor ihr auf, flog stolz durchs Zimmer oder wedelte mit den Briefen vor ihrem Käfig herum. Sie reagierte darauf jedes Mal wütend und lautstark. Soo witzig.

Harry hatte sich wieder gesammelt und näherte sich dem großen Vogel. Wie jedes Mal machte Obelix nicht viel Theater. Er streckte einfach sein Bein aus und ließ ihn die Pakete abnehmen. Heute Nacht waren es zwei Stück. Eines war bestimmt das Buch über stablose Magie um das er gebeten hatte, aber das andere..

Er öffnete die Päckchen schnell und hielt tatsächlich in einer Hand das seltene Buch über stablose Magie in der Hand. Es war eine Abhandlung darüber, ob es möglich war Magie nur durch den Willen zu fokussieren oder ob stablose Magie immer durch Emotionen hervorgerufen wurde. Nach dem er erfahren hatte, dass Ausbrüche von Magie im Erwachsenenalter ungefähr den gleichen gesellschaftlichen Status hatten wie nächtliche Ejakulationen, wollte er sich etwas mehr mit dem Thema beschäftigen.

In der anderen Hand hielt er ein Halsband. Es war ein schwarzes Lederband, ganz weich und außen mit silbernen Runen beschrieben. Es war sein Geburtstagsgeschenk von Narzissa und Bellatrix.

Damit sollten seine Träume und Visionen von Voldemort endlich aufhören und Okklumentik zu lernen sollte ihm jetzt auch leichter fallen.

Bellatrix war darauf gekommen, dass die Kopfschmerzen in seinem ersten Schuljahr vielleicht daher kamen, das Voldemort versucht hatte in seinen Kopf einzudringen. Und wenn das der Fall war, dann war sein Geist wahrscheinlich schlicht nicht in der Lage auf natürlichen Barrieren aufzubauen, da er keine mehr hatte.

Das Halsband würde seinen Geist beruhigen und reparieren. Dann könnte er, zumindest theoretisch, Okklumentik erlernen. Etwas was er unbedingt meistern wollte.

Bald war er soweit, dass er ihnen von seinem Problem erzählen konnte. Er hatte sein kleines Blutproblem nämlich immer noch nicht gelöst. In der letzten Woche war er extrem vorsichtig gewesen kein Blut zu verlieren, nachdem er eine von Petunias Teetassen aus Versehen geschmolzen hatte.

Dann schlug es Mitternacht. Harry J. Potter war jetzt 16 Jahre alt. Hinter ihm schien etwas an der Tür sich zu bewegen. Er drehte sich um und sah vor sich in der Luft etwas schweben. Glühend schwebten zwei Bücher vor ihm in der Mitte seines Zimmers. Eines trug die Aufschrift „Potter" und eines die Aufschrift „Black".

Draußen dämmerte es schon als Harry sich streckte. Er hatte die gesamte Nacht auf seinem Bett gelegen und in dem Buch der Potters gelesen. Er wusste jetzt was es war. Beide Bücher waren so genannte Familienbücher. Sie enthielten die Geheimnisse der jeweiligen Familie. Zaubersprüche, Familienskandale, Passwörter und meistens auch die Journale (Tagebücher) der bisherigen Familienoberhäupter.

Ein Familienbuch stand immer nur dem Haupt der Familie zur Verfügung und es konnte auch nur von diesem geöffnet werden.

Scheinbar war er das jetzt. Ein Familienoberhaupt…

Er hatte in den letzten Stunden Dinge über seine Familie erfahren, die er nie auch nur erahnt hätte. Dinge die ihm verschwiegen wurden oder die einfach nicht bekannt waren. Er hatte bis jetzt nur die Teile über den Ehrenkodex der Potters und das Journal seines Großvaters gelesen aber eines wusste er jetzt schon. Das wundervolle Traumbild über seine Eltern war endgültig zerstört.

Das Wort eines Potters war jahrhundertelang etwas Besonderes gewesen. Es wurde gleichgestellt mit einem magischen Schwur. Das hatte erst in den letzten Generationen nachgelassen. Besonders in der seines Vaters.

James Potter hatte den Namen der Potters verschandelt. Er war zum Gespött der Reinblutgesellschaft geworden, als er Lily Evans nicht nur hinterhergelaufen war sondern seine Familienehre für sie geopfert hatte. Er, der einzige Sprössling der letzten direkten Linie der Peverells, rannte ihr hinterher wie ein Hündchen. Sie schrie ihm entgegen sie würde ihn nicht heiraten wenn er der letzte Mann auf diesem Planeten wäre und als Antwort schenkte er ihr Einblick in die Familienmagie! Die Magie einer Familie war grundsätzlich geheim, sie einem Außenstehenden zu verraten war geradezu Hochverrat. Der einzige Grund weshalb James nicht enterbt wurde, war der tragische Tod seiner Eltern durch den Krieg. Das er dann die Tradition seiner Familie als neutrale Beschützer verraten hatte indem er Dumbledore unterstützte, war dann nur noch der Tropfen der das Fass zum Überlaufen brachte.

Lily Potter ne Evans half dem Ganzen nicht im Geringsten. Sie warf alles über den Haufen was seit Generationen etabliert war. Sie hatte sogar die Hauselfen freigelassen. Elfen die schon immer an die Potters gebunden waren. Hauselfen konnten ohne die überschüssige Magie die Zauberer und Hexen abgaben nicht leben. Die Magie erhielt ihre Körper gesund und ihre Magie in Bann. Die Hauselfen der Potters waren schon solange an diese eine Familie gebunden das sie inkompatibel mit anderer Magie geworden sind. Daher war die Entlassung durch Lily Potter ihr Todesurteil.

An diesem Punkt endeten die Aufzeichnungen. Harry konnte nur davon ausgehen, dass Lily das Führen eines Familienbuches als archaisch und veraltet erschien, sowie das halten von Hauselfen, und es deshalb nicht weitergeführt wurde.

Seine wundervollen Eltern waren gar nicht so wundervoll. Der Schock war groß. Jeder Waise entwickelte wohl eine Art Idealbild seiner Eltern und seines war auch noch durch alle anderen Leute verstärkt und gefüttert worden. Jetzt hatte man ihm brutal seine Illusionen geraubt und ihm gleichzeitig eine ganze Familiengeschichte geschenkt. Sollte er jetzt fröhlich oder traurig sein? Deprimiert oder begeistert?

Er war ratlos. Er tat das Einzige was ihm in den Sinn kam. Er schrieb einen Brief an die Blackschwestern und schickte ihn mit Obelix los.

Wenige Minuten später traf eine Eule ein. Sie brachte einen Brief von Dumbledore. Er würde morgen abgeholt werden und den Rest der Ferien mit den Weasleys im Fuchsbau verbringen. Normalerweise wäre das etwas tolles, aber wie sollte er den da mit den Blacks schreiben oder sich um sein Familienbuch kümmern?

Das Blackbuch hatte er schon ganz vergessen.

„Wow. Harry . Dumbledore hat uns von deinem Familienbuch erzählt, lässt du uns reingucken? Das ist so toll. Da muss tolle Magie drinstehen."

„ja, genau mein Freund. Zeig uns das Buch. Da könnte was drin stehen wie du Du-weißt-schon-wen besiegen kannst." Ginny und Ron Weasley waren nun wirklich nicht das was man taktvoll oder subtil nennen würde. Harry wusste zwar noch nicht viel über Familienmagie, aber das sie jemandem außerhalb der Familie zu verraten tabu war, war klar. Sowohl die Blackschwestern als auch sein Buch selber hatten das als erste Regel genannt. „Verrate niemandem die Familienmagie. Lass niemanden das Familienbuch lesen. Vertrauen niemandem der nach deiner Familienmagie fragt."

Dumbledore war nicht so dumm gewesen. Harry hatte sofort gewusst, dass der Direktor von dem Buch wusste. Warum sollte er sonst plötzlich entscheiden ihn zu den Weasleys zu schicken? Da war es jetzt auch nicht sicherer als am Anfang der Ferien.

Und da Dumbledore nach altem Kodex nicht fragen durfte, hatte er die jüngsten Weasleykids damit beauftragt. Ein Einblick in ein Familienbuch wäre wie ein Heiratsantrag. Eine öffentliche Kundgebung das die Weasleys seine Familie wären. Noch an letztem Weihnachten hätte er dem zugestimmt.

„Tschuldigt Leute. Aber ich hab doch schon gesagt. Es ist als Dumbledore aufgetaucht ist verschwunden. Ich hab keine Ahnung wie ich es wieder holen kann." Er log nicht gern, aber er war inzwischen richtig gut darin.

Er war erst seit zwei Tagen im Fuchsbau und die meisten der Familie gingen ihm jetzt schon auf den Geist. Die einen wollten immer nur Quidditch spielen, die andere ihn „aufpäppeln" und bei niemandem konnte er mal Fragen stellen. Mal abgesehen davon dass alle vier anwesenden Weasleys total versessen auf sein Buch schienen. Obwohl Arthur sogar noch mehr an dem Obstmesser interessiert war, dass Harry sich...geliehen hatte.

Es machte ihn wuschig hier so eingesperrt zu sein. Es war immer laut, irgendwer war immer in seiner Nähe und ihm fehlten die Briefe mit Narzissa und Bella.

Er war es so gewohnt zu lernen, dass dieses erzwungene Nichtstun ihn beinahe irrewerden lies. Wenn er sich nicht irrte, hatte Dumbledore den Kindern des Hauses drei Aufträge gegeben.

1: Beschafft euch Einblick in das Familienbuch.

2. Findet raus wie viel Harry schon weiß und

3. Hindert Harry am Lernen. Er Könnte zuviel erfahren und anfangen Fragen zustellen.

Die Taktik hatte ja schließlich jahrelang gut funktioniert. Ohh, war er sauer.

Er konnte sich hier keinen Wutausbruch leisten. Mit tiefen Atemzügen beruhigte er sich und konzentrierte sich auf das warme und sichere Gefühl seines Halsbandes. Das Band hatte niemand bemerkt, weil niemand danach gesucht hatte. So einfach war das. Niemand interessierte sich für das Band, niemand interessierte sich für seine aufgerissenen Hände (vom Putzen ohne Handschuhe) und niemand interessierte sich für seine Meinung. Warum auch? Er war doch nur ein Teenager… im besten Fall.

Ron war ein Taktiker, ein Stratege. Jeder der mehr als ein paar Minuten mit ihm verbrachte wusste das. Aus diesem Grund war es Harry völlig unverständlich, weshalb sein Freund so etwas tun wollte. Das nannte man doch taktischen Vorteil aufgeben oder? Ron verlangte von Harry doch tatsächlich Dumbledore die Marauderkarte zu übergeben. Die Marauderkarte. Das letzte Stück Erinnerung an seinen Vater und Sirius. Und der einzige wahre Beweis, dass sein Vater sein Hirn in der Schulzeit auch tatsächlich irgendwann benutzt hat!

Klar, höchstwahrscheinlich wusste Dumbledore von der Existenz der Karte aber er wusste bestimmt nicht wie sie funktionierte und er brauchte sie doch auch nicht!

Wenn es dem alten Mann einen taktischen Vorteil geben würde die Karte zu haben, dann würde er es sich vielleicht noch mal überlegen. Aber Dumbledore wusste doch sowieso immer alles was im Schloss abging. Wahrscheinlich spionierten die Bilder für ihn… Mal ganz abgesehen, dass der alte Mann doch Zugriff auf die Schulschilde hat. Der braucht die Karte doch nicht!

Schweren Herzens fand sich Harry damit ab. Er konnte seinem besten Freund nicht mehr trauen. Der war viel auf Dumbledore fixiert um seine Geheimnisse zu bewahren. Die plötzlich aufsteigende Traurigkeit rigoros unterdrückend suchte Harry nach einem Weg die Karte aus Dumbledores Reichweite aber in seinem (Harrys) Besitz zu lassen. Er könnte es mit dem „obliviate" versuchen aber der Zauber brachte schlechte Erinnerungen hoch. Außerdem wollte er Ron nicht verletzten. Aber was wenn er die Karte funktionsunfähig machte? Es musste doch eine Möglichkeit geben, dass Passwort der Karte zu wechseln und wenn Ron sie dann vorzeigen will…

Gedacht, versucht. Harry sammelte die Karte aus seinem Koffer und fischte seinen Zauberstab aus seiner Hose. Die Spitze des Stabes auf dem Papier ruhen lassend, benetze er seine Lippen, bevor er sprach.

„Harry James Potter erbittet die Hilfe der Meister der Streiche, der Marauder."

Auf der Karte erschienen Worte…

Mr. Prongs fragt sich weshalb jemand mit dem Namen Potter nach ihrer Hilfe fragt..

Mr. Padfoot möchte darauf hinweisen, dass Hilfe immer einen Preis hat und das der Spitzname Harry sehr langweilig ist..

Mr. Moony würde gern wissen, was für Hilfe hier erforderlich ist..

Mr. Wormtail wüsste gern wer Harry James Potter ist…

Harry musste schlucken. Das war so real, als wären sie tatsächlich hier.

„Ich bin James Potters Sohn und Harry ist nicht mein Spitzname. Ich heiß so."

Mr. Prongs möchte anmerken, dass niemals ein Potter einen solchen Namen hatte…

Mr. Padfoot fragt sich, weshalb der Sohn eines Marauders keinen Maraudernamen hat..

Mr. Moony bemerkt, dass der kleine Harry nicht viel über sich selbst zu wissen scheint..

Mr Wormtail schließt sich den Bemerkungen seiner Vorsprecher an

Harry schluckte erneut. Dann atmete er tief durch. „Alles klar. Also erstens: Jeder den ich kenne nennt mich Harry, also nehm ich mal an das ist mein Name. Zweitens: ich weiß wer ihr seid, James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin und Peter Pettigrew, und drittens, da ihr alle tot seid, hattet ihr keine Gelegenheit mir einen Maraudernamen zugeben."

Er beruhigte sich wieder und sprach dann weiter: „Aber Siri..ich mein Padfoot hat mich manchmal Prongslet oder Bambi genannt."

Bambi?

Bambi?

Prongslet?

Prongslet?

Dann verblassten die Worte und das ausgeblichene Papier wurde heller und glatter.

Das Pergament erinnerte immer mehr an Notizbuchpapier. In der Mitte der jetzt flachen Karte erschienen Worte…

„Mein kleiner Prongslet, mein Bambi.

Ich hoffe dieser Brief erreicht dich bei bester Gesundheit.

Mein Sohn, ich vermute du erhältst den Brief nicht von mir persönlich und das bedauere ich. Ich war in meiner Jugend ein Ignorant und ein dickköpfiger Idiot und du musst darunter leiden. Dafür muss ich mich entschuldigen. Ich hab leider nicht genug Zeit um dir alles zu erzählen, aber du musst wissen, dass ich große Fehler gemacht habe. Aber ich sollte vorne anfangen.

In Hogwarts habe ich das Mädchen meiner Träume kennen gelernt, deine liebreizende Mutter und war bereit für sie beinahe alles zu opfern.

Ich muss gestehen beinahe wünsch ich mir das das Familienbuch noch nicht bei dir aufgetaucht ist, aber ich habe das Gefühl du bist sehr viel verantwortungsvoller als ich. Leider ist die Geschichte darin über Lily und mich wahr. Viel zu spät hab ich erkannt, was ich eigentlich verloren hatte. Wir waren so blind und fühlten uns so überlegen.

Egal, dass liegt in der Vergangenheit. Wie gern würde ich mit euch fliehen von diesem kriegsverseuchten Land, aber der Ordensschwur an Dumbledore hält mich zurück. Niemand von uns kann ohne seine Erlaubnis das Land verlassen. Mein Kleiner, ich fürchte er hat etwas Bestimmtes mit dir vor. Pass auf dich auf. Ich hab heute das erste Mal Hand an das Familienbuch der Potters gelegt und ich habe Dinge erfahren, die mir Hoffnung geben. Es gibt Möglichkeiten um das Wichtigste in meinem Leben, dich, zu schützen. Ich habe Lily dazu überredet ein Blutritual durch zu führen. Das wird dich schützen. Außerdem hab ich die Potterverliese eingefroren. Ich weiß, dass Dumbledore sich daraus bedient hat und ich möchte sie sicher wissen bis du sie übernimmst.

Jetzt das letzte Thema. Die Karte die du in den Händen hältst ist nur ein Grundmodel. Wir sind viel weiter gegangen. Heute abend wird die Marauderkarte 2.0 bei dir auftauchen. Nutze sie gut!

Diese Karte kannst du behalten oder auch zerstören. Wenn du sie aktivierst und dann die Worte „Sicherheit ist das Motto der Marauder" sprichst, dann wird sie zu einem normalen Blatt Pergament, welches Leute beleidigt. Vielleicht ist es irgendwann nötig sie zu deaktivieren. Es ist so leicht den falschen Leuten zu vertrauen.

Ich liebe dich mein Sohn, mein Bambi, mein kleiner Hadrian. Vergiss das niemals und lass dir nichts anderes einreden. Ich liebe dich.

James „Prongs" Potter

Harry war sprachlos. Langsam legte er die sich wieder zurückverwandelnde Karte unter sein Kopfkissen und lehnte sich zurück. Er war völlig verwirrt.

Er konnte diese Nacht nicht hierbleiben. Er musste raus aus diesem Goldfischglas. Lautlos schlich er mitten in der Nacht aus seinem und Rons Zimmer und kletterte die Hauswand runter. Unten angekommen lief er los und rannte hinunter ins Dorf. Vorbei an dem Haus der Lovegoods. Dort bewegte sich eine Gardine und ein Mann schaute ihm nach.

Harry rannte immer weiter. Er hatte kein Ziel, keinen bestimmten Ort an den er wollte. Er wollte sich nur frei fühlen. Wenigstens kurz. Er rannte durch das kleine Dorf und weiter über die Felder, bis er einen kleinen Wald erreichte. Dort huschte er hinein und setzte sich auf einen Baumstamm. Dann beobachtete er den Wald und spürte die Anspannung aus ihm heraus laufen. Ein Rascheln ließ ihn aufmerken. Er hob den Kopf und schaute in den Wald. Nur Dunkelheit blickte ihm entgegen

Immer wieder schaute er sich um. Er wartete darauf, dass die versprochene Karte auftauchte. Er jetzt fiel ihm ein, dass vielleicht die neue Karte bei der alten auftauchen würde. Das würde bedeuten in seinem Zimmer im Fuchsbau.

Aber dann passierte etwas. Vor ihm glühte es ..erneut! Irgendwie hatte er ein DejaVu.

Nur das sich diesmal kein Buch herausbildete. Es sah eher aus wie ein Karton?

Im Morgengrauen taumelte Harry in den Fuchsbau und ließ sich erschöpft in sein Bett fallen. Tief durchatmend blickte er hinüber zu dem schnarchenden Ron, der eingekuschelt in seinem Bett lag. Wieso musste Harry eigentlich auf einem Feldbett schlafen? So schwer konnte der Transfigurationszauber doch nicht sein!

Ein Blick auf das Geschenk von seinem Vater zeigte ihm, dass es erst knapp 6 Uhr war, er hatte also noch etwas Zeit. Er setzte sich aufrecht auf sein Bett und konzentrierte sich. Ein Licht tauchte vor ihm auf und schon viel das Familienbuch der Potters in seinen Schoss. Ehrfurchtsvoll strich Harry über die alten Seiten, dann nahm er seine Feder und setzte an.

_Dies ist das Journal von Hadrian James Potter,_

_Prongslet, Bambi,_

_Sohn von James Charles Potter _

_Und das jüngste Mitglied der Marauder._

_Dies ist meine Geschichte…_

Beinahe drei Stunden später legte er die Feder wieder aus der Hand. Er hatte sein Leben bei seinen Verwandten beschrieben, das desaströse erste Jahr und einen guten Teil des zweiten. Das Schreiben tat ihm gut, endlich konnte er die schrecklichen Erlebnisse etwas verarbeiten. Vorsichtig ließ er das Buch wieder verschwinden und stellte Tintenfaß und Feder auf den Tisch. Dann legte er sich wieder in sein Bett und schloss die Augen.

Wenig später erklang Molly Weasleys liebliche Stimme und Ron stolperte aus seinem Bett und nach unten. Harry drehte sich noch einmal um und kuschelte sich fest in die Laken, bevor auch er dem Ruf des Frühstücks folgte.

Wenig später wehrte der Potter-Erbe die wohlmeinenden Versuche Mollys ab in mit fettigen Würstchen vollzustopfen. Verstand die Frau nicht, dass sein Magen diese fettige Nahrung noch nicht vertrug? Er hatte wochenlang gehungert, er würde sich nur mies fühlen.

Und was war mit Ginny los? Dauernd strich sie gegen ihn oder versuchte ihn zu füttern, dazu dieses „Mein Held" Geseufze. Hoffentlich waren diese Ferien bald zu Ende.

In jeder freien und ungestörten Minute beschäftigte Harry sich mit der Geschichte der Potters. Er las über seine Familie, über ihre Werte und Ansichten, ihre Verbündeten und Feinde. Er lernte soviel und je mehr er lernte desto mehr merkte er wie wenig er wusste.

Warum hatte ihm nie jemand erzählt das die Potters erst seit 3 Generationen „immer" nach Gryffindor gingen?

Warum wusste er nicht, dass sein Ururgroßvater ein berühmter Zaubertränkemeister war?

Wieso hatte ihm niemand gesagt, dass er die Zeitung für ihre Lügen verklagen konnte?

Warum hatte er keinen Anwalt? Wo war das Testament seines Vaters?

Und so vieles mehr. Eine wahre Lawine an Fragen überrollte den Teenager und Antworten gab es nur bruchstückhaft.

Jeden Abend nachdem Ron eingeschlafen war, schrieb Harry neue Teile seiner Geschichte auf. Immer mehr vielen ihm Unregelmäßigkeiten auf und die Fehler der Lehrer in Hogwarts wurden ihm immer deutlicher.

Warum hatte es keinen Unterricht in Zauberertraditionen für die Muggelgeborenen gegeben? Warum hatte er den Hogwartsbrief für einen in einem Zaubererhaushalt erzogenen Jungen bekommen? Warum hatte niemand mit ihm über die Wahlfächer gesprochen?

Es gab zu viele Ungereimtheiten als das Harry noch irgendjemandem vertraute. So mies es klang, aber am meisten vertraute er momentan den Blackschwestern.

Und nebenbei gab es auch immer noch sein kleines Blutproblem. Er musste sehr darauf achten sich nirgend wo zu verletzten. Schon die kleinste Wunde konnte riesige Schäden hinterlassen. Sollte er sich Narzissa und Bellatrix anvertrauen?

Die Blackschwestern saßen gemeinsam im Salon von Lestrange Manor. Sie trafen sich regelmäßig hier um die nächsten Schritte im Umgang mit Harry zu besprechen und zu planen. Momentan standen Runenkunde und Lateinunterricht auf dem Plan, neben Manierenunterricht. Aber es war zu gefährlich um Obelix regelmäßig zum Fuchsbau zu schicken, er war zu auffällig.

Bellatrix zischte plötzlich auf und presste ihre Hand auf ihren Arm. Entschuldigend und bedauernd blickte sie ihre Schwester an, dann eilte sie aus dem Haus und apparierte.

Sie tauchte in Malfoy Manor wieder auf und schob sofort ihre Maske auf ihr Gesicht, bevor sie zu ihrem Meister eilte. Der große Saal war abgedunkelt, nur wenige Kerzen brannten. Etwa 40 andere Maskierte knieten in dem Raum, wartend. Bellatrix hatte ihren Lord als eleganten, charmanten und sehr sexy Mann kennen gelernt. Der schlangenhafte, bösartige Mann, der sich gerade auf dem Thron niederließ ähnelte ihrem Lord kaum noch. Seit das Ritual schief gegangen war, war er nicht wieder zu erkennen. Auch heute schaute Bellatrix von den innersten Rängen her zu wie niedrige Todesser für kleine Fehler brutal gefoltert wurden. Sie ertrug es kaum ihren Meister so zu sehen. Aber wie konnte sie helfen? Niemand hatte den Fehler des Rituals herausgefunden. Der Homunculus war perfekt, die Opfergaben waren perfekt. Das wurde alles überprüft.… Die einzige Fehlermöglichkeit lag bei Harrys Blut, aber was sollte da fehlerhaft gewesen sein?

Zweites Kapitel. Ich hoffe es gefällt :).

Ich freu mich über jedes Wort ads ihr mir schreibt.

LG

Schattenkind


	3. Neue Bekanntschaften

Neue Bekanntschaften

Harry hatte endlich eine Antwort von Hagrid bekommen. Harry hatte immer gedacht, dass Hedwig in der Winkelgasse gekauft wurde, aber eigentlich hatte Hagrid sie extra für ihn gezüchtet.

Auf den Vorschlag von Albus Dumbledore hin.

Sie wurde darauf trainiert seine Post immer nach Hogwarts zu bringen, natürlich nur für seine Sicherheit. Harry konnte seiner Eule nicht mal böse sein, sie war eben nicht wie eine richtige Posteule trainiert worden. Aber vertrauen konnte er ihr garantiert nicht mehr. Sie war jahrelang seine einzige Vertraute gewesen, seine beste Freundin. Und jetzt musste er feststellen, dass sie nichts weiteres war als ein trainiertes Tier Er hatte wieder jemanden verloren.

.

Vielleicht könnte er mit den Zwillingen reden, aber wie sollte er sie erreichen ohne dass Ron dazwischen funkte und ohne einen Keil zwischen sie und ihre Familie zu treiben. Er hatte schon genug angerichtet, weil er ihnen das Geld für ihren Traum gegeben hatte. Er wollte es nicht schlimmer machen. Und Neville und Luna konnte er unmöglich noch mehr mit rein ziehen. Sie und ihre Familien waren dank der Ministeriumssache sowieso schon Ziele. Nein, momentan konnte er sich auf niemanden von seinen alten Freunden verlassen. Sie waren alle noch Kinder und sollten in keinem Krieg kämpfen müssen.

Was Harry wirklich brauchte war Zeit für sich. Bei den Dursleys hatte er sich so unglaublich allein gefühlt, aber hier mit den Anderen die ihn nicht verstanden war er noch viel einsamer. Allein mitten unter Menschen.

Es waren jetzt bereits einige Tage vergangen seit dem Versuch in der Küche der Dursleys. Harry entspannte sich und da passierte es. Während des entgnomen des Gartens biss einer der kleinen Wichte in seine Finger und Harry starrte entsetzt auf den plötzlich kreischenden und qualmenden Gnom. „OH Merlin, " hauchte Harry entsetzt, dann schleuderte er den Gnom auf das Feld und stürmte selber in den Fuchsbau.

„Oh Merlin, was passiert mit mir? Was hab ich getan?" Er schaute blicklos auf seine Hand. Er hatte gerade jemanden getötet oder zumindest etwas. War ein Gnom ein jemand?

Er packte sich einige Früchte, eine Gurke und ein rohes Steak das eigentlich für das Abendessen gedacht war und verschloss die Tür des Zimmers fest hinter sich. Aufgeregt leckte er sich die Lippen und startete mit seinem Versuch. Seine neue Uhr diente ihm als Stoppuhr. Die Ergebnisse waren schauderhaft.

Sein Blut fraß sich innerhalb von5 Sekunden komplett durch die Gurke, für die Melone brauchte es eine Minute und das Steak schaffte es immerhin fast 5 Minuten.

Das war eine Katastrophe! Er war gefährlich, sein Blut war eine regelrechte Waffe. Er tröpfelte etwas Blut auf seinen Kessel für Zaubertränke. Die Kesselwand hielt sein Blut für fast eine Stunde auf, dann war sie durchlöchert. Das einzig wirklich stabile gegen sein Blut war seine eigene Haut.

Jemand hämmerte von außen an die Tür. Harrys Hand schoss hoch und Blutstropfen flogen durch den Raum. Mit weiten Augen verfolgte Harry den Flug der Tropfen und sah dann wo sie hinfallen würden. Sein Zauberstab würde getroffen werden.

„Nein!" fauchte er wütend. „Denn brauch ich noch. Du kannst ihn nicht auflösen!"

Das Blut traf den Stab. Es zischte und brodelte, Dampf stieg auf. Als Harry wieder vernünftig sehen konnte lag sein Stab noch dort. Das helle Holz, durchzogen von schmalen silbernen Adern, war heiß als er es berührte. Sofort schossen Funken aus dem Stab und ein Zischen erfüllte den Raum. Eine große Schlange aus Rauch entstand und wand sich um Harrys Körper. Magie floß durch seinen Körper und schmerzte. Etwas brannte in seinen Augen.

„Harry ist alles in Ordnung?" flötete Ginny von draußen. „Ich habe Geräusche gehört. Dir geht es doch gut oder Harrylein?"

„Ja Ginny. Es ist alles in Ordnung!" keuchte Harry. Dann hörte er wie jemand die Treppe herunter ging.

Tief atmend blieb Harry in seinem Zimmer stehen und schaute auf seinen Stab. Sein Blut hatte den Stab zwar nicht verätzt aber etwas hatte sich geändert. Seine Magie floß viel leichter hindurch und schien sogar stärker zu werden. Wo vorher immer ein kleiner Widerstand war, ein Art Schwelle, war jetzt eher ein kleiner Sog. Es fühlte sich wundervoll an.

Als Harry später die Küche des Fuchsbaus betrat, sah er Ginny sofort auf sich zu steuern. „Oh Harry, geht es dir gut? Du bist so plötzlich verschwunden."

Ginny meinte es gut und er hätte ihr auch höflich geantwortet wenn sie ihm nicht auf einmal entgegen gefallen wäre. Schnell fing er sie auf und hielt sie fest um sie zu stabilisieren. Da blendete ihn ein Lichtblitz.

„Ach was seid ihr doch für ein schönes Pärchen. Ganz wie James und Lily." Erklang Molly Weasleys Stimme. Sie strahlte vor Freude. „Wäre es nicht wundervoll, wenn du ganz zu unserer Familie gehören würdest? Ich denke ich werde mit Dumbledore mal darüber reden!"

„Entschuldigung," meldete Harry sich zu Wort während er Ginny auf einen Stuhl schob. „Entschuldigung, aber warum willst du mit Dumbledore darüber reden?"

„Ach du kleiner Süßer. Weil er dein magischer Vormund ist darum und das bedeutet er macht die Heiratsverträge."

Harry war entsetzt und überlegte fieberhaft: „Ich will noch gar nicht heiraten!"

„Aber Harry, es wäre besser wir würden heiraten bevor der Krieg ganz ausbricht. Damit wir wenigstens uns haben." Flötete Ginny lächelnd. Auch Ron mischte sich jetzt ein: „Ja, genau so hatte ich es mit Mione geplant, aber jetzt…"

Fassungslos schaute Harry in die trauernden Gesichter der Weasleys. „Hermione ist noch nicht tot! Sie ist verletzt und im Koma aber nicht tot! Im St. Mungos wäre sie schon längst wieder geheilt."

Es war Molly die auf seine Worte als erstes reagierte. „Ach Harry Schatz. Hermione wird nicht mehr aufwachen. Ihre Verwandten wollen diese Ma-schi-nen Dinger bald abstellen lassen. Und was St. Mungos angeht, es ist für das Mädchen besser unter ihresgleichen zu sein." Völlig verstört blickte Harry die ihm plötzlich fremde Frau an. Ihresgleichen? Hermione war eine Hexe. Sie hatte das gleiche Recht auf magische Heilung wie jeder andere.

Fassungslos wie er war, hörte er nur noch die letzten Worte von Mollys nächstem Satz. „… kannst du deine Freunde besser verteidigen."

„Entschuldige, kannst du den letzten Satz noch mal wiederholen?"

„Natürlich Engelchen. Du lernst jetzt einfach mehr und nächstes Mal kannst du deine Freunde besser verteidigen. Du bist doch unser mutiger, tapferer, kleiner Gryffindor." Liebevoll lächelte die rothaarige Frau den Jungen an.

Harry verstand die Welt nicht mehr. Diese Frau hielt sich für eine gute Mutter? Verstand sie ihn den gar nicht?

Er wollte nicht mutig und tapfer sein. Er wollte seine Ruhe und Zeit mit den Geschichten seiner Familie verbringen und Spaß haben ohne die Angst getötet zu werden! Er wollte Narzissa und Bella! Warum verstanden ihn Todesser besser als seine sogenannte Familie?

Wortlos hatte Harry die Küche verlassen und war in das Badezimmer geeilt. Sofort entledigte er sich seines Mittagessens während ihm Tränen über das Gesicht liefen. Hatten sie Hermione tatsächlich schon abgeschrieben?

Unter heftigen Schluchzern keuchte er den Namen seines Freundes hervor. Er musste sie sehen. Hoffentlich konnte Dobby ihm helfen.

„Dobby. Kommst du bitte?"

Harry wartete einige Sekunden aber kein Plop ertönte um den kleinen Hauselfen anzukündigen. Normalerweise kam er immer wenn er gerufen wurde. Das war bestimmt Dumbledores Schuld. Gab es Schilde gegen Hauselfen?

Ron bestätigte seine Vermutung. Dumbledore hielt es zu gefährlich wenn Dobby ihn besuchen kam. Dumbledore hat wohl eher Angst davor was Harry und Dobby gemeinsam anstellen konnten. Aber damit war diese Methode auch aus.

Er musste unbedingt mit Bella sprechen. Über Hermione und über Heiratsverträge und über Dumbledore…

Er war zu jung um sich um so etwas Gedanken zu machen. Wieso war Dumbledore sein Vormund und wie konnte er ein Vormund sein, wenn er ihm gar nicht half? Warum hatte er bei der Wahl seines Vormunds eigentlich nichts mit zu reden?

Moment. Wen ein magischer Vormund Heiratsverträge machen durfte, was durfte der eigentlich noch machen?

Narzissa verzweifelte fast. Sie hatte seit Tagen nichts von Harry gehört und das machte sie wahnsinnig. Hinter begann der Kamin zu flackern und ihre Schwester stolperte hinaus. Fröhlich kreischte sie: „Ich hab die Lösung für unser Problem. Ich kenn da jemand der mir einen Gefallen schuldet." Narzissa hob elegant eine Augenbraue: „Wen kennst du den außerhalb unserer Kreise?"

Bellatrix blickte ihre Schwester unschuldig an: „Außerhalb?"

Beiläufig spielte Harry malwieder mit der neuen Maraudermap. Dass die Karte in Form einer Uhr zeitweilige Karten durch „scannen" erstellen konnte war absolut unglaublich. Ein Magiepuls wurde ausgesandt, der Gegenstände speicherte, Magiesignaturen erkannte und sich mit dem jeweiligen Schutzstein, an dem die Schilde befestigt waren, kurzzeitig verband. Das Ganze war unglaublich kompliziert und Meilen über Harrys Kopf, aber er musste es nicht verstehen um es zu nutzen.

Er vertrieb sich gern die Zeit damit die Fußspuren auf den Karten zu beobachten. Eine Karte von Hogwarts war im Dauerspeicher abgelegt, sie wurde jedes Mal wenn die Uhr auf das Gelände kam erneuert. Von einem Pottermanor und dem Blackhaus am Grimmauldplace gab es ebenfalls dauerhafte Karten.

Pottermanor war wie ausgestorben niemand bewegte sich dort, auch Hogwarts sah sehr leer aus. Höchstens Snape oder Filch schlichen durch die menschenleeren Flure. Im Grimmauldplace rührte sich öfter etwas. Moody tauchte ab und zu dort auf, aber er kam nie über den Hausflur hinaus und war auf dem Rückweg immer schneller.

Er hatte eine Karte vom Fuchsbau angefertigt und schaute zu wie Ginny und Ron in ihrem Zimmer auf und ab liefen und wie Molly in der Küche hantierte. Aus dem Augenwinkel sah er etwas. Am Rand der Karte, kurz hinter dem Waldrand liefen Fußspuren. Den Namen kannte er nicht. Aber wenn er ein Freund wäre, würde Antonin Dolohov sich wohl kaum verstecken.

(Dolohov war nicht mit im Ministerium dabei. In meiner Story ist er ein wichtiges Mitglied des Inneren Zirkels und Voldemort hat im Ministerium auf Lucius und Bellatrix vertraut. Lucius hat sich übrigens freigekauft.)

Vorsichtig schlich Harry aus dem Haus und in den Wald. Da er öfter abends durch den Wald lief kannte er sich gut aus und ausgerüstet mit seiner Karte hatte er kein Problem damit sich von hinten an Antonin Dolohov anzuschleichen. Dann verharrte er hockend. Was sollte er jetzt eigentlich tun?

„Na, was hast du jetzt vor?", amüsiert erklang die dunkle Stimme von über ihm. Erschrocken schaute Harry hoch und direkt in die dunkelblauen Augen des Mannes den er erwischen wollte. Antonin sah die aufgerissenen Augen des Jungen vor ihm und konnte nicht anders als zu lachen und ihm durch das Haar zu wuscheln. Der Teenager erinnerte ihn an ein Rehkitz. Ganz schlaksige Beine und grosse Augen.

Eigentlich war er kein netter Mann, er war der letzte seiner Familie und hatte keine Frau, wollte auch keine. Er konnte mit Kindern nichts anfangen, aber dieser Junge. Dieser Junge mit den unschuldigen Augen hatte schon so viele Monster gesehen und trotzdem war er nicht verbittert. Nachdem was er gehört hatte, hatte der Kleine nirgendwo Ruhe. In Hogwarts sein Ruhm, Dumbledore und der dunkle Lord und zu Hause seine Familie. Vielleicht hatte er endlich den Richtigen gefunden.

Harry war starr vor Schreck. Jetzt hatte er den Mann erkannt. Antonin Dolohov. Das Gesicht war nicht mehr so eingefallen, die Augen eher warm als wild und er lächelte statt zu fluchen, aber dieser Mann war eindeutig einer der Sträflinge die mit Bellatrix aus Azkaban ausgebrochen waren. Und das bedeutet dieser Mann war ein Todesser!

Antonin konnte die Erkenntnis in den grünen Augen sehen. Er hatte ihn erkannt. Gespannt wartete er auf die Reaktion des kleinen Rehkitzes.

Tiefatmete der Junge ein: „Kenn ich Sie nicht irgendwo her?"

Harry schluckte und Antonin hätte beinahe erneut gelacht. Er legte seinen Kopf schief und ging vor dem Kleinen in die Hocke. Erschrocken lehnte dieser sich zurück und fiel auf sein Hinterteil. Sofort rückte Antonin nach und griff nach Harrys Arm.

„Woo, vorsichtig. Du tust dir noch weh. Ich denke nicht, dass wir uns kennen. Dich hätte ich wohl kaum vergessen." Das war völlig neu für ihn. Seit wann entwickelte er denn Gefühle für Andere? Das dringende Bedürfnis den kleinen Krümel vor ihm zu schützen drang in ihm hoch.

„Doch ich kenn dich.", meldete Harry sich erneut zu Wort. „Du bist Dolohov, ein Mörder und Todesser."

Harry wurde lauter während er sprach, starrte aber nach seinem letzten Wort den plötzlich fröhlich grinsenden Mann nervös an. Der scheinbar völlig übergeschnappte Mann packte den Teenager um die Taille und wirbelte ihn im Kreis umher.

„Ich hab es doch geahnt. Du bist perfekt. Clever, mutig, tolerant, vorurteilslos. Perfekt."

Der total überraschte Junge wurde von ihm heruntergelassen und in eine warme Umarmung gezogen.

~Der Mann ist übergeschnappt. Was tue ich den jetzt? Immerhin verletzt er mich nicht, aber wie soll ich ihn beruhigen?~

Antonin hörte das leise Zischeln und blickte erstaunt nach unten. Ein Parselmund? Harry Potter war ein Parselmund? Wieso wusste das niemand? Vorsichtig und ganz sanft schob er den Jungen etwas von sich und hob dann sein Kinn an.

„Kleiner, hab keine Angst. Ich bin nicht hier um dir zu schaden. Bellatrix schickt mich."

Aus einer Tasche zog er einen cremefarbenen Brief.

„Sie meinte Eulenpost wäre zu gefährlich und hat darum einen Gefallen eingefordert."

Der große Todesser sorgte dafür, dass Harry ihm in die Augen sah: „Kleiner, ich werde dich nicht verletzten. Nenn mich Antonin. Wir werden uns öfter sehen."

Dazu grinste er leicht.

„Erwarte mich in zwei Tagen in der Lichtung dreihundert Meter weiter in den Wald hinein. In der Morgendämmerung."

Dann küsste er Harry leicht auf die Stirn und apparierte.

Antonin eilte den Weg zur Tür von Lestrangemanor entlang. Der Himmel hatte sich verdunkelt und die erleuchteten Fenster der großen Villa schienen auf den gepflegten Park. Aber Antonin hatte kein Auge für die Schönheit seiner Umgebung. Er musste unbedingt mit Bellatrix sprechen über, es war kaum zu glauben, über Harry Potter. Er wollte rein in welches schräge Abkommen da auch immer getroffen wurde. Seinetwegen spielte er auch alle zwei Tage Posteule aber er wollte Kontakt zu dem Kitz. Glücklicherweise gab es keine direkten Anweisungen Harry Potter betreffend, deshalb konnte er sich um den Schwur zu seinem Lord herummogeln.

Die Geschichte hinter Bellatrix Kontakt mit Potter würde er zu gern wissen.

Schnell wurde er von einem Hauselfen zu Bellatrix geführt. Kaum war er in den Salon getreten, trat Narzissa Malfoy aus dem Kamin. Es gab einen sehr guten Grund warum der Lord des altehrwürdigen Hauses Dolohov kein Politiker geworden war. Er hielt nicht viel von Diplomatie und Takt.

„Ihr habt Kontakt mit dem persönlichen Feind unseres Lords. Ihr helft ihm!" Antonin richtete seinen Zauberstab auf die beiden Damen. Er war zwar kein Politiker aber er war, und das konnte er ganz ohne Übertreibung sagen, neben dem dunklen Lord der beste Duellant in den Reihen des Dunklen Lords. Bellatrix und Narzissa erstarrten beide. Was sollten sie auch tun? Sie hatten Antonin vertraut und scheinbar auf das falsche Pferd gesetzt. Aber keine würde Harry verraten, auch nicht für ihren Lord. Family first!

Antonin grinste die Frauen hämisch an und ließ sie zappeln. Er konnte ihre Entschlossenheit sehen. Sein Grinsen verwandelte sich zu einem zufriedenen Schmunzeln dann senkte er seine Waffe und setzte sich.

„Ich will rein in den Deal mit Potter!"

Bellatrix brach beinahe zusammen.

„WAS SOLLTE DAS DENN DANN EBEN? BIST DU IRRE?!" Erstaunlicherweise war es Narzissa der der Kragen platzte.

Antonin saß völlig entspannt in einem der Sessel vor dem Kamin. „Harry hat mich erwischt während ich das Haus ausspioniert habe. Er ist ein richtig süßer Junge." „Oh Himmel", murmelte Bellatrix, „Gut, dass ich weiß das du nicht auf Jungs oder Kinder stehst!" Antonin lachte auf.

„In der Art will ich nichts von ihm, aber ich will ihm helfen. Vielleicht können wir ja uns allen helfen, aber erstmal ist er dran. Er ist schmal und vermutlich schnell. Ein bisschen Arbeit an der Ausdauer und ich kann ihn zu einem zumindest akzeptablen Duellanten machen ohne das der Krümel einen Zauberstab anfassen muss. „

Er sah die skeptischen Blicke die die Blackschwestern tauschten und konnte sich gerade so davon abhalten seine Augen zu verdrehen.

„Hört zu. Ich mag den Kleinen und ich bin sicher was auch immer ihr mit ihm macht wird ihm auf lange Sicht helfen, aber mir ist wichtig, dass er seine Ferien überlebt! Wer könnte ihn besser auf Todesserangriffe vorbereiten als derjenige der die meisten Todesser ausgebildet hat? Ich leiste nötigenfalls auch einen Schweigeschwur aber nur dem Krümel gegenüber."

Narzissa nickte. „Gut. Schwör dem Jungen gegenüber und dann biete ihm deine Hilfe an. Dann liegt es an ihm." Antonin nickte, grinste und spazierte aus dem Raum, direkt vorbei an einem vor Schock erstarrten Rabastan Lestrange.

Ohne sich auch nur umzudrehen rief er zurück: „Hey Bell, vielleicht kümmerst du dich lieber um deinen Schwager!" Wenige Schritte weiter hörte er ein Quietschen und dann ein „Obliviate":

Antonin Dolohov apparierte in seine eigene Villa und ließ sich auf sein Sofa sinken. Dann warf er den Kopf in den Nacken und lachte auf. Verdammt, was für ein Tag. Morgen würde er einen Arbeitsplan und ein paar Verhaltensregeln für seinen Jungen aufstellen und übermorgen würde er ihn besuchen gehen. Sein kleines Kitz!

Harry hatte es geschafft leise wieder in den Fuchsbau zu schleichen. Er wich Ron und Ginny aus, warf sich auf sein Bett und starrte an die Decke. Was war gerade passiert? Antonin Dolohov war ein Todesser, Dolohov hatte ihn nicht verletzt, er hatte ihn umarmt und geküsst und hatte einen Kosenamen für ihn. Harry bekam Kopfschmerzen. Wieso musste sein Leben so kompliziert sein?

Als er sich umdrehte knisterte der Brief in seiner Tasche. Er zog ihn heraus und las ihn schläfrig. Liebe Grüße…alle gesund…mehr Bücher…Dolohov…Sorgen um den Lord…Sorgen?...Jetzt war Harry wieder wach. Voldemort verhielt sich seit seinem Ritual komisch. Als wäre er verrückt. Die Todesser bekamen Angst vor ihm?!

Harry schloss seine Augen, nur um sie kurz auszuruhen, und war innerhalb von Sekunden eingeschlafen.

Zwei Tage später stand Harry nervös auf der Lichtung mitten im Wald. Er vertraute Dolohov nicht, natürlich nicht. Aber er war seine beste Wahl und viel hatte er nicht mehr zu verlieren. So fies es klang, aber das einzige was er noch hatte war sein Leben und das war dank Voldemort und Dumbledore nicht allzu lebenswert.

Dolohov apparierte pünktlich zum Aufgang der Sonne auf die Lichtung. Kaum sah er Harry stürzte sich der elegant gekleidete Mann auf den Jungen.

„Du bist gekommen. Wundervoll! Komm Kitz wir haben eine Menge vor." Der offensichtlich irrsinnige Mann drückte Harry an seine Brust und…

Aber Harry hatte mit so etwas gerechnet und trat dem Mann zielgenau direkt in seine Kronjuwelen. Stöhnend klappte der Mann zusammen. Harry atmete aus und richtete seine Kleidung dann trat er einige Schritte rückwärts.

„Mr. Dolohov, ich bin… erfreut Sie zusehen?" Das kam ziemlich ungläubig aus dem Mund des Teenagers. „Wären Sie so freundlich erst mit mir über Ihre Pläne zu sprechen bevor Sie mich erneut anfassen. Ich wäre Ihnen sehr verbunden." Höflichkeit hat noch nie jemandem geschadet, oder?

Antonin richtete sich auf und schmunzelte„Entschuldige Kleiner. Ich habe mit Bellatrix gesprochen. Ab heute werde ich euer Zwischenmann sein und außerdem dein persönlicher Trainer." Er schaute Harry an und ließ seinen Blick langsam an ihm herab gleiten. „Heute wollte ich mit dir erst einmal einkaufen gehen. Wir haben verschiedene Termine die wir abarbeiten müssen. Kleidung, Bücher, Waffen."

„Das ist ja schön und gut. Und das können wir auch alles machen, NACHDEM ich Hermione gesehen hab!"

Hermione?" fragte Antonin nach.

„Meine beste Freundin, sie wurde während eines Todesserangriffs verletzt und liegt im Krankenhaus." Harry schluckte seine Tränen herunter.

„Im St. Mungos?"

„Nein, in einem Muggelkrankenhaus. Dumbledore meinte unter ihresgleichen würde sie besser heilen."

Antonin schaute den Jungen streng an. „Da hat dich jemand belogen, Kleiner. Es gab keine autorisierten Muggelangriffe seit Seiner Auferstehung. Wer auch immer deine Freundin verletzt hat, es war kein Todesser." Harry schloss gequält seine Augen. „Können wir bitte später darüber reden? Bitte!"

Tatsächlich ließ der Todesser sich erweichen. Er apparierte mit Harry in eine kleine Gasse direkt neben dem Krankenhaus. Harry musste ihm dafür versprechen mit ihm shoppen zu gehen ohne zu jammern und mindestens einen weiteren Besuch von Antonin zulassen. Beide `Männer` betraten das Krankenhaus. Es roch nach Antiseptikum und Blut und war einfach kein besonders einladender Ort. Harry erfragte Hermiones Zimmer und eilte die Treppe in den dritten Stock hinauf., Dolohov dicht auf seinen Fersen.

Die Brünette sah schlecht aus. Sie war bleich und angeschlossen an so viele Schläuche. Das sonst so sture, starke Mädchen wirkte fragil in dem großen Bett. Unauffällig schwang Dolohov seinen Zauberstab und sprach einen Diagnosezauber.

Scharf zischend sog er Luft ein.

„Verdammt Kitz. Deine Freundin hat es mies getroffen." Harry riss den Blick von seiner Freundin los und starrte den Todesser an. Dolohov schaute mitfühlen zu seinem Schützling.

„Sie hat ein ernsthaftes Problem, Kleiner. Ich erkenne den Fluch nicht der auf ihr liegt, aber die Symptome sind eindeutig. Ich habe das noch nie gesehen nur darüber gelesen."

Harry zischte ungeduldig zwischen seinen Zähnen hindurch.

„Deine Freundin verliert die Kontrolle über ihren magischen Kern. Der Fluch bricht die Hülle die ihre Magie innen hält. Das sorgt erst für Hitzewallungen, dann für spontane Magie und schließlich zum Koma. Irgendwann wird ihr Kern brechen und die Magie heraus explodieren. Sie wird alles um sich herum zerstören."

Harry wurde ganz blass, dann schwankte er. Dolohov konnte ihn gerade noch auffangen bevor er bewusstlos auf den Boden schlagen konnte.

Aus dem Shoppingtrip wurde an diesem Tag nichts mehr. Antonin brachte sein Kitz zurück zum Fuchsbau auf die Lichtung und wartete bis er aufwachte, dann disapparierte er. Harry öffnete schläfrig seine Augen, dann erinnerte er sich. Schluchzend brach er zusammen.

Endlich hatte Harry wieder Kontrolle über sich. Die Trauer verschwand und machte kalter Wut Platz. Er wusste Dolohov hatte ihm die Wahrheit gesagt. Er hatte keinen Grund zu lügen. Hermione war nicht durch Todesser verletzt worden, ihre Krankheit war heilbar und Dumbledore scherte sich einen Dreck. Wenn er hier keine Hilfe bekam, dann eben woanders.

Lautlos schlich er in den Fuchsbau. Dann warf er sich rückwärts auf sein Bett. Seit er Bellatrix Brief über ihren Lord bekommen hatte, hatte er sich Gedanken gemacht. Das Ritual war magisch gewesen, nicht wahr?!

Wie er in den letzten Tagen erfahren hatte war sein Blut nicht gerade normal. Er hatte Ideen hin und her gewälzt, aber eine Theorie stach für ihn heraus.

Was wenn es das Basiliskengift aus seinem zweiten Schuljahr war?

Was wenn es seinen Körper nie verlassen hatte?

Was wenn die Phönixtränen es nur zeitweilig neutralisiert haben?

Was wenn die Phönixtränen über die Zeit an Kraft verloren haben?

Sein Körper hätte sich an das langsam stärker werdende Gift gewöhnt und sich angepasst.

Die Frage die sich stellte war aber: Wie reagiert ein Ritual zur Erschaffung eines menschlichen Körpers wenn man statt Blut, Blut und Basiliskengift hinzufügte?

Entschlossen griff Harry… Nein. Wenn er das jetzt tat, konnte er nicht mehr Harry sein. Hiermit begann er direkt mit de GanzGroßen zu spielen. Harry der gutmütige, naive Gryffindor konnte da nicht mithalten. Er würde zerrissen werden, er wurde es jetzt schon, dabei spielte er noch gar nicht wirklich.

Aber wenn ein Gryffindor es nicht konnte, wie wäre es mit einem Marauder? Oder noch besser einem Marauder mit der Listigkeit und Gewitzheit eines Slytherin und dem Wagemut und der Dickköpfigkeit eines Gryffindors.

Harry aktivierte seine Uhr.

„Prongs, Bambi hier. Ich plane einen Streich. Helft ihr mir?"

„Einen Streich?" erschein in rauchiger Schrift über der Uhr. „Ein Streich gegen wen?"

„Gegen die gesamte magische Welt, Prongs, gegen sie alle."

Als ersten Schritt ruinierte der Pottererbe endgültig die ursprüngliche Marauderkarte. Es tat weh, aber es war unverantwortlich einem der beiden Anführer in diesem Krieg diese Art Kontrolle zu überlassen.

Prongs hatte Bambi erklärt, weshalb niemand sonst eine solche Karte erschaffen hatte. Die Karte bestand aus einer Mischung aus innovativen Ideen, wahnsinniger Motivation und der Familienmagie der Potter- und Blackfamilien. Sie war unmöglich nachzuahmen ohne diese Magien und auch nicht ohne das Schloss unglaublich gut zu kennen.

Als nächstes schrieb Bambi vorsichtig ein auswendig gelerntes Runenmuster auf seinen Koffer. Moony war sehr deutlich in seinen Anweisungen und noch deutlicher in seinem Entsetzen über seine Handschrift. Dabei hatte die sich dank der Blackschwester schon sehr verbessert!

Der Koffer ließ sich jetzt jedenfalls nicht mehr ohne Magiesignatur öffnen. Eine Magiesignatur wie ihm erklärt wurde, war einzigartig. Sie entstand aus der Familienmagie der Eltern, der privaten Magie der Eltern und der Magie die das Geschenk von Gaia war. Das Geschenk von Gaia hatte er zwar nicht genau verstanden, aber dafür hatte er jetzt keine Zeit. Moony würde es ihm später erklären.

Als Drittes griff er nach Pergament und Feder und begann den schwierigsten Brief seines Lebens zu schreiben.

Er durfte nicht zu wenig, aber auch nicht zu viel verraten und er durfte auch nicht zu viel erwarten. Ein schwieriger Balanceakt, aber absolut notwendig, immerhin ging es um Hermione.

Bin aus den Ferien zurück. Wie gefällt das neue Kapitel?

LG

Schattenkind


End file.
